Cloud computing uses computing resources delivered as a service over a network (e.g., the Internet). In cloud computing, a user's data, software, and computations are entrusted to remote services. Software as a service (SaaS) may be provided through cloud computing. In a business model that uses SaaS, users are provided access to application software and databases. Cloud computing providers manage the infrastructure and platforms on which the SaaS applications run. SaaS is sometimes referred to as “on-demand software” and is usually priced on a pay-per-use basis.